Tu y Yo
by Tailort39
Summary: Nick y Judy se enfrentan a un nuevo caso de Bogo ,mientras un sorpresivo sentimiento aparece en sus corazones
1. Chapter 1

**aclaro que esta es mi primera vez escribiendo xd, si les gusta la historia por favor comenten ya que así me podre convencer para seguir escribiendo. esta historia es nickxjudy :D planeo hacerla larga asi que los hare sufrir muajajaja**

**los personajes no me pertenecen :) sino a Walt Disney yeei**

**sin mas comencemos con la historia**

-Buenos días oficiales, espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana- se dirige a la mesa y coge las libretas - Oscar y rayas, patrullaje, Garras y Diego, serenazgo ... Hoops y Wilde -dijo mirándolos - repórtense en mi oficina en 5 minutos. -

La mirada de entusiasmo de Judy cambio al escucharlo

-Vamos Zanahorias, no me digas que el jefe Malacara te asusta- le mostró su típica sonrisa de medio lado

-No es eso! - Judy había notado la preocupación en el rostro del Búfalo, volteó molesta - El Jefe nos necesita, vamos. - afirmó su gorra y caminó Hasta llegar a la puerta.

De inmediato el la siguió, sin dejar su sonrisa de medio lado, le gustaba molestar a su compañera, podría decirse que era una de las pequeñas cosas que le daba felicidad día a día.

Luego de que el Jefe Bogo terminó de asignar las tareas, abrió la puerta de su oficina encontrándose con los dos policías.

Los miro fugazmente y se sentó en su gran silla, juntando las manos y cerrando los ojos, al parecer, las sospechas de Judy eran ciertas.

-Jefe Bogo? -habló Nick.

Este Guardo silencio por un momento -Se han reportado 12 desapariciones de animales de todo tipo- Dijo sin abrir los ojos -un oso polar ,2 zorrillos, una gacela, un elefante ,3 roedores, una oveja ,2 conejos y un leopardo-

Judy lo miro sin comprender la real preocupación de su jefe.

-Garraza...- Susurro el astuto zorro sosteniendo su barbilla. No habían visto al felino desde algunos días.

-exacto -lo miro - está desaparecido desde el jueves en la noche, no tiene familia aparente, al menos no en Zootopía, pero deben encontrar a cada uno, no sólo a Garraza. -

Judy y Nick se miraron con sorpresa y preocupación.

-eso no es todo, se cree que seguirán desapareciendo más animales, la única pista que tenemos es el lugar en el que estuvo por última vez una de las víctimas. -

Nick y Judy se encontraban en una taberna, al parecer el zorrillo secuestrado frecuentaba el lugar, se acercaron hacia el barman *persona que atiende a los clientes de la barra*

-Nick Wild y Judy Hoops, policías - dice el vulpino mostrándole la placa - necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas -

El lagarto lo miro con atención, pasaron 5 segundos en silencio, hasta que Judy sintió un codazo en el hombro

-la foto - Susurro Nick entre dientes

-ho, lo-lo siento- dijo una conejita algo avergonzada, estaba metida en sus pensamientos

-conoce usted a este zorrillo? - levantó la foto para que el animal la pudiera ver.

-claro, Remy, viene día de por medio, bebe Hasta hartarse y algunas veces hay que llevarlo Hasta su casa, trabaja en las fábricas- afirmó mientras limpiaba una copa.

-usted ha notado alguna actividad sospechosa? -

-la última vez que lo vi tomó más de la cuenta, luego se fue alrededor de las 3 AM, es lo único que se. -

-gracias por su cooperación Señor. - Dijo el zorro poniéndose los lentes negros, inmediatamente se dirigió al automóvil mientras Judy se despedía cordialmente.

-Que te ocurre zanahorias? - preguntó

\- no entiendo como Garraza pudo ser secuestrado, es un chico genial, alegre y tierno -sonrió al recordar cuando ella le dijo que no debía decirles a animales de otra especie que eran tiernos cuando ella misma estaba rompiendo su propia regla -no imagino como alguien quisiera hacerle daño -su mirada se entristeció.

-oh vamos zanahorias- con su brazo posó su pequeña cabeza en aquel pecho fuerte, el corazón de Judy se aceleró en 1 segundo- lo encontraremos, estará bien - con su pata comenzó a acariciar a la coneja - Judy estaba congelada, alzó la mirada encontrándose con esos orbes verdes, nunca había notado la sequedad en esos ojos.

-Judy estas sonrojada- dijo divertido mientras la miraba

Por alguna razón la sequedad en los ojos del zorro se convirtió en luz, parecía que habían pasado horas y horas mirándose, buscando algo en los ojos del otro, ambos se sentían tan bien, con aquella conexión que solo ellos entendían.


	2. capitulo 2 equisde

**ring ring **sonó el teléfono de Nick ,sacándolo de el limbo

-Hola? -dijo al contestar ,indiferente ,con la mirada cansada ,giro la cabeza y poso su mirada en la coneja ,regalandole una sonrisa - si ,soy yo ,Nick Wild...aha...hm...-

de un momento a otro los ojos del vulpino se abrieron de par en par

-¿Que?...- ezoboso estupefacto ,volvió a mirar a la coneja con deje de angustia en la mirada -si...voy en camino.

¿que cosa tan mala podría haber ocurrido en tan solo 30 segundos?

-zanahorias...-la miro bajando la mirada ,su semblante preocupado ,y sus cejas inclinadas demostraban su real tensión , judy pudo ver nuevamente la sombra en sus ojos ,solo que esta vez ,era imposible ocultarla-debo irme...explícale a Bogo que es una emergencia -

cuando estaba a punto de responderle el se apresuro y la interrumpió -no te preocupes ,puedes seguir con la misión- susurro como tratando de transmitirle calma -tomare un taxi -sonrió de medio lado ,aun con la expresión de angustia en su mirada ,a pesar de que quería tranquilizarla ,era imposible cuando en su interior era un coas total -me veras en algunas horas - acaricio su cabeza color gris y esto fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir a toda prisa de la camioneta ,tanto que la coneja solo pudo ver la cola del zorro perderse entre la gente

judy ,no sabia que pensar ,nunca había visto esa expresión de angustia ensamblada en el rostro de Nick ,realmente pocas veces logro hablar con el de un tema triste o de su vida personal ,ocultaba tan bien lo que era su mundo interior que en todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos fue casi imposible saber en que estaba pensando ,siempre emanaba un aura de despreocupación ,por esta razón nunca nadie logro imaginar que algo podría ocurrirle ,que algo podría dañarlo ,siempre demostró ser fuerte ,no dejaría que nadie viera sus debilidades... incluso ,aun cuando lo estaba ,siempre usaba su mascara de patán ,de egocéntrico y pillo ,aun que ,mas bien para el era su escudo contra el mundo

judy no se quedo con los brazos cruzados ,en verdad el creía que ella lo dejaría así sin mas? oh no querido amigo (esto no me gusta...donde sea que vayas ,te seguiré zorro astuto) pensó con desicion marcada en su rostro .pasaron 2 horas ,y parecía que Nick se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

-¡no puede ser! -exclamo golpeando la mesa.

-cálmate Judy ,no solucionaras nada rompiendo mi mesa.-dijo Bogo con sarcasmo mientras se llevaba su tasa de café a la boca

i¿como que es confidencial su paradero ,algo tan malo ocurrió?!-en medio de su euforia levanto la cabeza con una mirada acusadora - ¿usted lo sabe cierto?

el bóvido suspiro pensando en si realmente seria buena idea seguir siendo jefe de policía ,los animales desaparecidos ,garraza , el nuevo alcalde que lo tenia hasta el cuello de trabajo y la pequeña coneja que lo llenaba de preguntas ,ya había llevado tiempo en este puesto ,podría renunciar y solo vivir de los ahorros que reunió en toda su vida , viviría como un príncipe hasta el día de su muerte y le sobraría ,podría incluso conocer una chica y construir una familia ,sonrió al imaginarse un pequeño búfalo siendo cargado en sus brazos si ,ese seria un buen termino de su historia .sacado de sus pensamientos por la pequeña e insignificante bola de algodón que aun lo miraba esperando una respuesta ,el le dirigo la mirada ,cansado -lo se Judy , se lo que ha pasado ,pero no tengo cabeza para hablar de eso - cerro los ojos y se acaricio la frente en señal de estrés - el me rogó que no te lo dijera- volvió sus ojos a ella -piensa que para que el me ruegue ,tubo que haberle ocurrido algo muy importante y problemático ,si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de grabar el momento en que me suplico ,lo hubiera hecho -rio ante su propio comentario - y vuelve al trabajo ,no tenemos todo el dia - Bogo la dejo

Ella ,aun sentada a un lado de la mesa ,cambio su expresión de molestia a resignación ,no valia la pena seguir concentrada en Nick ,por mucho que quería saber que ocurria ,habian 12 animales desaparecidos que aun debía encontrar ,para esto trabajo toda la vida ,no podía dejar que las victimas siguieran atrapadas por su amigo ,se levanto de la mesa y camino hasta la salida ,la buena noticia es que recibió nueva información sobre la investigación ,el oso polar llamado Ricardo sardinas ,se le vio por ultima vez comprando comestibles a las 4 de la tarde el día lunes ,no era mucho pero estaba bien para empezar ,con la gran desicion y pasión que caracterizan a la coneja por su trabajo ,se dirigió al lugar ,pregunto al vendedor por las cámaras ,y si había visto algo sospechoso ,el resultado fue nada fuera de lo común . Rendida salio a la calle ,hasta que algo llamo su atención .


End file.
